Flame Titan
The Flame Titan is a al gun available for Lance in . Description The Flame Titan is a giant copper flamethrower with a red canister. The pistol that comes with it is red and has a circular analog pressure dial. The Flame Titan is essentially a Fire-elemental counterpart to the -elemental Vortex Cannon, as both grant the highest bonus amongst Lance's Guns, at the cost of slight and penalties; though the Vortex Cannon has higher defensive capabilities due to it also having a bonus to both defences and . While it does not have a bonus skill and a counter like the Vortex Cannon, its elemental boost tends to be far more useful, both because Lance's personal Fire skills are stronger in terms of base power when compared to the extra Wind skills he can learn, and also because Fire tends to be a far more common weakness than Wind in EBF5. Overall, the Flame Titan is one of Lance's most powerful weapons, thanks to the combination of a very useful elemental boost and a sky-high Magic Attack stat. At level 3 it gains a chance to inflict the status on Lance, which will increase Earth damage taken (essentially reducing the weapon's Earth resistance, though it will still resist Earth damage somewhat) while further reducing Wind damage received. The Flame Titan resists , Heavy and much like the Vortex Cannon, but the other resistance slot is used for the element. The two status resistances become immunities when maxed, though they will not prevent the self-inflicted Heavy. Found inside a chest in the Freezeflame Dungeon, one screen east of the entrance, to reach the chest the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle must be solved. * |lvl4HP = 0%5% |lvl5HP = 0%10% |lvl1ATK = 0%5% |lvl2ATK = 5%10% |lvl3ATK = 10%15% |lvl4ATK = 15%20% |lvl5ATK = 20%25% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 35% |lvl3MAG = 55% |lvl4MAG = 70% |lvl5MAG = 90% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Heavy+Light |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 65% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Copper Pipe |item21number = 2 |item31 = Copper Pipe |item31number = 8 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 1 |item42 = Copper Pipe |item42number = 6 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 2 |item52 = Fire Sprite |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Fire Sprite.png |item52number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, inflicted Dry instead of Burn (with same chance and stacks). }} * * |lvl1ATK = -20% |lvl2ATK = -20% |lvl3ATK = -20% |lvl4ATK = -20% |lvl5ATK = -20% |lvl1MAG = 40% |lvl2MAG = 60% |lvl3MAG = 80% |lvl4MAG = 100% |lvl5MAG = 120% |lvl1ACC = -20% |lvl2ACC = -20% |lvl3ACC = -20% |lvl4ACC = -20% |lvl5ACC = -20% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Heavy+Light |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AutoStatusStrength = 2x 1x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 65% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Copper Pipe |item21number = 2 |item31 = Roasted Gloop |item31icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Roasted Gloop.png |item31number = 1 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 1 |item42 = Copper Pipe |item42number = 6 |item51 = Iron Plate |item51number = 12 |item52 = Titanium |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance